Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including a headset which is used in connection with a multimedia device and in particular to a system and method for music sharing and communication amongst wireless headphones and an improved wireless headphone providing control of the aural environment to provide super human hearing.
Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth enabled headphones are known for wireless communication to an audio source. U.S. Pat. No. RE43,872 describes that headsets or headphones are commonly used in connection with communication and/or multimedia devices in order to listen to audio signals produced by or transferred from these devices. Examples of such communication and/or multimedia devices are radio receivers, portable music players like CD players and MP3 players as well as mobile phones. The most recent generation of these headsets is represented by so-called on-ear Bluetooth voice headsets which have become more and more popular in the past. The reason is that these on-ear headsets provide a very convenient way in order to wear the headset for a hands-free communication. The head set can be used in connection with a communication and/or multimedia device and which allows to listen to audio signals either in a mono mode, which is sufficient for telephone communication, or in a stereo mode, which is desired for listening to music.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,340,058 describes a headphone having ability to communicate using Internet Protocol (IP) standard. In an embodiment, the headphone is provided a wireless LAN (WLAN) network interface such that VOIP calls are conducted using a wireless medium. Similarly, a Bluetooth protocol type interface is also provided to communicate with a cellular phone and the communication forms the basis for the voice calls between the headphone and other cellular phones connected via the cellular network.
It is desirable to provide a method and system to use wireless headphones for audio sharing between headphones.